


Hot Milk

by Dragoniped



Series: Old Tumblr Drabbles [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Drabble, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25317511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragoniped/pseuds/Dragoniped
Summary: A small glimpse into Oikawa's life as the co-owner of a coffee shop called Hot Milk.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Old Tumblr Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833733
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Hot Milk

It had been two months since they had opened their coffee shop and honestly, those felt like some of the best two months of Oikawa’s life. Not only did he get to enjoy regular hot coffee and milk bread, (which he paid for, o _ f course _ ) but he also got to spend even more time with the love of his life: Sugawara Koushi.

Sugawara and Oikawa had begun dating during their first year at college, only growing closer as time went on. During their second year the boys had moved into a small dorm together which only helped convince them to rent an apartment together upon graduation. Through the use of savings and money earned through all sorts of jobs, the boys had managed to buy a small shop. It was everything they wanted.

The first floor of the shop was already fitted with wondrous wide windows as well as some simple yet splendid wooden panelling around the walls and behind the counter. Comfy furniture and simple decorations added to the homely feel. Everything was a mixture of cream and coffee colours with small splashes of blue and green adding a unique touch. Obviously, the shop couldn’t be complete without the smell of freshly brewed coffee and warm welcoming baked goods that seemed omnipresent in this closed off world. A sign, simple and cute, hung above the door to greet familiar faces and welcome every newcomer:

“Hot Milk:

For a dash of familiarity”

In the time before opening, and from the many customers who frequented the store, they had both made vast improvements. Oikawa was now an expert at brewing coffee, making the drinks with practised ease and decorating them with stunning style and grace. On the other hand, Sugawara had perfected a number of cake, tart and biscuit recipes to accompany the drinks. They were the perfect pair.

Friends from school and college often dropped by to see the pair or escape from the stresses of everyday life. Some, like a certain two mischievous memesters (Matsukawa and Hanamaki) had made it their challenge to try every drink on the menu, while others, like Daichi, came by to check up on them and support their friends.

Most of their days were spent in simple fun and ignorant bliss. They were living their dream and nothing stood in their way. Today, thankfully, was another one of those days.

Iwaizumi and Daichi had arrived at the coffee shop, after a long session at the gym, to be greeted by a somewhat unusual sound. The familiar smell of coffee and confectionaries was almost drowned out by the sound of high pitched laughter that seemed to bounce off the walls and paint the whole shop in a warmer light.

The noise in question came from the two staff members who were making a mess behind the counter. Sugawara had several blotches of cream across his face, nicely reflecting the mess on Oikawa’s as the two continued their childish game.

Obviously, being Oikawa’s childhood friend, Iwaizumi couldn’t stop himself from taking a picture of the scene in front of them - with flash and a loud shutter noise. Startled back to reality, the pair began to stutter and complain at their best friends, while the shop filled with different laughter.

While not the most desirable occurrence, even this helped convince Oikawa that the shop was a good idea, not that he had any doubts, after all, he was doing what he loved with the person he loved.


End file.
